Class is in Session
by McFinnagen
Summary: Ino has always thought her teacher to be somewhat attractive and her teacher has known this since their first days together.
1. Chapter 1

_The blonde sat, perplexed by the teacher who stood writing a mathematical equation upon the whiteboard. She had never much enjoyed this class, until they brought in their new teacher, the same one that would be teaching their class for the rest of the school year, Anko Mitarashi. Before her there was a long line of never ending subs, some having taught them nothing at all. But never before had the blonde felt so into a class, if she could she would spend every minute of the day watching her teacher walk up and down the aisles, her perky breasts jiggling ever so slightly against her black fishnet top. _

_Today was the day of exams, and Anko was giving them a few pointers before handing out their tests. The purple haired woman warned them that if they failed, they would have to spend an hour after school with her in total silence. Something which didn't seem so bad to most of the class, except she added in an important concept; if they decided to do poorly on her exam, she would phone their parents and tell them all about their behavior in class. She knew how the kids looked at her, she was once a teen herself, but they were sly about it; except for one peculiar blonde in the back who openly stared. The older woman could often feel the blonde's eyes roam her body, at first she felt nervous about this but after a while she learned to accept it. It was quite flattering, and gave Anko a boost in her self-esteem, not that she needed to worry. After the first day of having noticed this she learned the blonde's name quickly, along with her records. Ino Yamanaka was her name, and it fit her quite nicely. From her files the teacher learned much about her student; Ino was a trouble maker, often picking fights with other classmates, assuming she was always right. But never had the blonde acted in such a way while she was around the older woman, she had Ino wrapped tightly around her slender finger, and knowing this she could use the blonde whichever way she saw fit. It was only a matter of time. _

_Ino looked to her test paper, analyzing the questions carefully. Only a fool could fail this test, but then again only an idiot would pass up an hour with Anko, so she began to scribble in the wrong answers, and it wasn't long before they had to hand in their paper to the purple haired woman who went over their answers rather quickly. When it was Ino's turn, the blonde made sure to brush her fingers lightly against the skin of her teacher's hand, and having it seem like an accident she apologized, smiling sweetly up at the woman before turning to take her seat. Anko questioned this for a moment then looked down at her student's paper, realizing what she had done. Every single answer was marked wrong, and she was the only one to do so poorly on the exam. With minutes left before the bell rang, Anko quieted the class down and began on her announcement. _

"_Everyone" She said, "You'll be glad to know that none of you failed, but I would like to talk to one in private, and you know who you are." _

_Then the bell rang and students left the class in a hurry, bidding their teacher a fare well, all except one, the same blonde who sat in the very back. _

"_Care to explain yourself?" Anko asked, holding the paper between two slender fingers. Ino thought about this, what should could say, before nodding her head in some sort of acknowledgement. _

"_I didn't understand any of the questions," The blonde began with a steady gaze, her icy blue eyes desperately trying to remain on the older woman's face, "It was all too hard for me." _

"_All too hard?" Anko turned to her monitor and began wandering through the system, her eyes soon coming to rest on her student's grade, "It says here that you're doing fine in this class, in fact you happen to be the one with the highest grade and you're telling me it was all 'too hard' for you? Come on Ino, I know you could come up with a way better excuse than that." _

"_What can I say?" The blonde shrugged, "I guess I just need tutoring or something." _

"_Tutoring?" The older woman stood from her desk and began to make her way towards the girl who tried to distract herself from Anko's breasts. Once by the blonde she put her palm against the surface of the desk, and leaned it close, just enough for her cleavage to become visible, drawing the girl's attention, "Are we really going to play this game Ino? You're just playing stupid now, desperate for my attention, isn't that right?" _

"_W-what're you talking about?" Ino stuttered, taken aback by her teacher's daring words. "Ms. Mitarashi-_

"_It's Anko." The purple haired woman interrupted, her eyes landing against a soft blue as her hand swept across the blonde's face, tucking a loose strand behind the girl's ear. "Class isn't in session." _

_The blonde sat in silence at this, stunned by her teacher's words. But then Anko leaned in closer, her breathe hot against the girl's cheek, she felt as if she could faint at any given moment. _

"_It's getting late you know," Her teacher whispered, "Wont your friends get suspicious?" Ino felt her cheeks growing a rosy red, she didn't want to leave but knew the older woman had a point. Anko leaned back as the blonde hurriedly grabbed her things. And when she was ready to leave, she turned to her teacher, who simply winked at her, and then Ino was gone. _

_Anko turned to her desk, and approached it with a new found confidence, she was the one to make the first move and from now on she knew the blonde would do whatever it was that she commanded of her. _

_How fun, she thought before returning to her work. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Anko arrived at school early the next morning, having been the first to park their car in the staff's parking lot. She had work that needed to be done, tests that needed to be put into the book, but last night she tossed and turned her mind clouded with thoughts of the blonde and events that could transpire. Ino wanted to come in for tutoring, of all things. She laughed at this, knowing the blonde's true intentions behind those words. Then she waved towards a janitor, striking up a conversation about the students and their rebellious ways, before waving him and disappearing down a hallway towards her own classroom. There she came to stumble upon the young blonde who leaned against her door, trying to seem coy. _

"_Is there something I can help you with?" Anko asked as the blonde moved out of the way. Quickly the woman found her keys, shoving it into the lock and giving it a jiggle before swinging it open and inviting her student inside. _

"_It's about that test." Ino suddenly seemed rather embarrassed, "My mom got the call yesterday and demanded I come and talk to you about tutoring or retaking it…" Anko turned to the counter and began to work on the coffee machine, emptying the filter before searching for the bag of beans. Once found the older woman poured its remains into the machine and shut the lid, flipping the switch. It began to brew quickly, and soon it was ready. Anko turned to acknowledge her student as she poured herself a mug full of dark brown liquid. _

"_I need my coffee in the morning, or else I'm a total bitch." The purple haired woman explained with a snug smile. Then she took her position behind her desk, and granted her student her full attention. "I'm afraid you can't retake that exam, it was a one-time thing and you screwed yourself over, there's simply nothing that can be done about it." _

"_Nothing?" The blonde whined, her bottom lip protruding outwards in a pout, "But the only reason I did so terribly on that test was too…" Her voice faded as her eyes met with Anko's and she was unsure of whether to continue, but the teacher wasn't going to let her escape so easily, and began to press her on the matter. _

"_The only reason you did terribly on my test was too what Ino?" The purple haired woman asked, eyeing her incredulously. "Please, continue on with what you were saying." _

_Ino felt her cheeks turning a brilliant red as she shook her head slightly, leaning towards the wall nearest to them both. "I-It was nothing, forget it." _

_Anko slowly rose from her seat and approached the girl, pressing the blonde against the wall, denying her from any futile attempt of escape. With both hands on either side of the poor girl, Anko again asked, "Now what was it you were going to say?" _

_Ino had no choice but to give in, and with her bottom lip quivering, she looked to the woman who held her gaze, "I-I said…That the only reason I did so terribly was because…I wanted to spend time with you…" _

_Anko looked at the blonde who seemed utterly embarrassed by her words and the older woman felt that she could wait no longer. With one hand she cupped the girls chin and with the other she wrapped it around the blonde's thin waist, bringing her close. She glanced into those soft blue eyes before tenderly placing her lips against the girl's, the blonde melting into her arms. Anko's tongue prodded against the blonde's moist lips, willing them to part and as they did Ino softly moaned into the older woman's mouth, promoting her to roam the girl's body. Minutes had passed and they were growing more passionate, that was until a knock sounded against the door, and the two jumped, separating quickly as another teacher made his way in. _

"_Kakashi." Anko greeted him with a twinge of annoyance. Watching as he eyed the two suspiciously, aware of the situation he was now in. _

"_Anko." The older male nodded, suppressing a grin, "I never took you for the perverted kind, maybe I should report this?" He approached the blonde who stood, her cheeks flushed. "It doesn't seem like she's with us." _

"_Don't mind her," Anko chuckled, lightly shaking Ino's shoulder, snapping her from her trance "And you reporting me is quite hypocrital, wouldn't you agree? I'm sure they'd love to hear of your escapades." _

_The man laughed, stepping towards the coffee machine as he grabbed a mug, filling it to the brim. Then he turned to acknowledge the young blonde who awkwardly glanced towards him, averting her eyes to the floor beneath them, "Cheer up will you?" He began, "I know I'd be more than happy to make out with the fabulous Mitarashi." _

_Ino shot a sideways glance towards the two who began, bickering at each other. Kakashi with his flirtatious ways, and Anko with her playful demeanor; they two seemed perfect for each other yet they were nothing more than friends and for a moment the blonde felt herself growing jealous of the male. He had known the older woman for less than a year, and already was he good friends with her, making snide comments and remarks about their situation, it angered her. So with these feelings in mind, the blonde bid the teachers farewell, and made her way towards the door, but just as she was about to take her leave, Anko called out to her, and with a snug smile said, _

"_About the exam, you've earned yourself a C, next time do a bit better." _

_And then Ino was gone, leaving the two to continue on with their conversation. _

_When classes began, they went rather slowly, and Ino could focus on nothing else but her teacher, Anko Mitarashi. She would have a few hours to waste before math, which seemed like hell but the older woman was worth waiting for wasn't she? She thought about this for a while longer before someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and asked her what was wrong. _

_She turned in her seat to acknowledge the younger, dark haired Hyuga, her friend as of three years. Hinata was the first Ino came out too, and the first to accept her as she was, and for that the blonde was grateful to have someone so reliable in her life. She needed to tell someone what was clouding her thoughts, needed to express her inner most desire, and Hinata was just the person she needed. _

_The bell rang, signaling for lunch, and as everyone else ran for the lines, Ino pulled Hinata to the side and began on her long explanation of what was her and Anko's complex relationship. _

_Hinata seemed bewildered by the fact, she had heard of such things but never had she thought Ino to be involved with an older woman, especially a teacher. _

"_Well…" She began, squirming about awkwardly, "Do you like her?" _

"_Like her?" Ino laughed, "She's all I think about every second of the day, but it's not like a relationship it's more like a playful thing you know…almost like she's using me or something…" _

"_And you're ok with that?" The Hyuga asked, "I mean, if she is using you?" _

"_Well yeah." The blonde answered with a faint smile, "As long as I'm the only one being used. Now come on, I'm getting a bit hungry." _

_The shy girl followed the blonde who lead them to a lunch line, listening intently as Ino continued to rant about the purple haired teacher. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Anko sat in sixth period, busying herself with work. She had given her students book work, and allowed them a partner to compare answers with, though she figured that's not what most would do. But, as she glanced up from her desk, her eye's met with a familiar blue and she felt a shiver run down her spine. It was twenty minutes till school came to an end, and she had to have her, to feel the blonde's lips against hers again, to bite into Satan's sweet nectar. _

'_Stop this Anko' She thought to herself, tearing her eyes from the young girl as she continued on with her work, turning her attention to the computer's screen. It felt like eternity, waiting for the bell to ring, and when it did, the woman sprang from her seat and approached the blonde at a quick rate, looking to acknowledge the last student as he left the class. _

"_Anko- _

_Before the blonde could finish the older woman was on top of her, smashing her lips against hers, exploring the young girl's mouth with her tongue. The woman's hands roamed her body, one kneading her breast as the other fell lower, to her jeans, desperately pulling at the buttons. Ino, becoming somewhat aroused by these actions, moaned into the woman's mouth, encouraging her to do more. And Anko had done just that, slipping her hand into the waist band of the girl's pants before allowing it to fall lower, to the blonde's damp panties. Quickly the woman began to rub at the fabric covering the blonde's clit, and she having never been touched by another, moaned instantly. _

"_Your shirt," Anko instructed, "Take it off." _

_Ino worked on the buttons hastily before tossing her shirt to the side, and then she unhooked her bra, allowing the straps to fall from her shoulders, down her arms, and to the floor beneath them. Anko stared at her beauty, her eyes fixated on the soft pale flesh that was her breasts. Playfully the older woman slapped one, and then the other, listening with satisfaction as Ino whimpered at her touch. Then she began to pinch at the girl's nipple, tugging it this way and that with a devious smile, before taking it in her mouth, where she suckled on the nub. _

_Ino leaned back into the desk as Anko played with her clit, somehow managing to push her panties aside, she felt as if she were going to cum, which the older woman sensed by her pants and moans, the bucking of her knees. She needed to feel a release, and that was what Anko was going to give her, until the phone rang, startling them both. _

"_Don't answer it." The blonde whimpered, and Anko was torn between her student, and her job. It was a tough decision, but then she came back into reality, and began to reason with Ino and herself. _

"_What if it's Tsunade?" The woman asked, mostly to herself. She needed a reason to stop this, she had already gone too far, and felt that if it wasn't for the phone call, she would've lost herself completely. _

"_And what if it's not?" Ino retorted in annoyance, "Are you really just going to leave me here?" _

"_And if I miss the call?" Anko shot back, "She'll come looking for me, and what would she think of all this? I'd be fired on the spot and you'd probably be expelled." _

"_And?" She shot back, "Does it really look like I care at this very moment?" _

_Anko thought about this, but then stepped away from the blonde who watched her with anger as she reached for the phone. Reluctantly, the older woman placed it to her ear, before greeting the one who sat on the other line. _

_With a nod she hung up and turned to see Ino, dressing herself, her face red from embarrassment and shame. _

"_You know," Ino spat at her teacher, refusing to look her way, "When I got into this whole thing I thought, 'What's the risk? She's more mature than most girls my age,' but most girls my age wouldn't pick their jobs over me." _

"_Ino- _

"_Just forget it Anko, or rather Ms. Mitarashi, I mean we are teacher and student after all, maybe it's about damn time we start acting like it." And then Ino grabbed her things, and left, allowing the door to fall shut behind her, leaving Anko slumped against her desk in wonder of what just happened. _

_The person who had called wasn't Tsunade, or anyone of significance, but Kakashi, wondering if he could come over and use her printer. She should've just let the phone ring, and continued on with Ino, but now it was all too late, and she would have to wait until the next day to make it up to the blonde. _


End file.
